


A Hard Day's Night

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Category: Greg Lestrade - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Domestic, Exhaustion, F/M, Greg Lestrade is underappreciated, Happy Lestrade, Lestrade deserves all the love, Massage, Oral Sex, Relaxing, SMUTTY SMUT, Sherlock AU, Silver Fox, Silver Fox Greg Lestrade, Smut, Tired Lestrade, annoying sherlock, lasagna, rough day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Greg Lestrade comes home from a hard day out on the streets of London. His girlfriend is waiting for him and helps him relax.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/OFC, Inspector Lestrade/OFC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Greg Lestrade is so hot and doesn't get enough appreciation!   
> I had this idea a while ago and finally wrote it down.  
> Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

She knew it was a bad day when the text message came at quarter past five, telling her that he wouldn’t be home for dinner as planned and that she shouldn’t wait for him.

So, it was to be one of _those_ days.

Jane had known it wouldn’t always be easy to be with a Detective Inspector. Greg Lestrade was often working long hours and late evenings, weekends as well as public holidays. Evil never sleeps, so there was always work for Greg.

She’d come up with a kind of routine for _those_ days. Jane would make sure there was beer in the fridge. She would either prepare food that could be heated up in the microwave or something that could be eaten cold as well. She knew Greg was grateful for it. He’d told her once, when he was slightly tipsy and his usual inhibitions about talking _feelings_ were gone.

He’d said he wondered why she was staying with him, as his profession and his frequent absences were the reason for his divorce. Jane had replied that she knew this kind of life. Her father had been an emergency surgeon, her mother a nurse, both working shifts. She’d grown up with it, knew how hard it could be. Greg had looked at her in wonder, telling her what a miracle it was that they’d found each other and how grateful he was.

Later, when he was sober again, he was embarrassed about his outbreak, but by then it was too late, and Jane knew how he felt. She’d cuddled up to him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and told him to shut up when he stammered about what he’d said.

So, this was one of _those_ days again.

Jane had checked the news but there was nothing about a murder, so apparently, it was all still under wrap. She had prepared everything for Greg, a beer in the fridge and Lasagna to be warmed up. She sat down with a book and lost track of time while reading.

When she finally heard the sound of keys in the lock of the flat’s door, she looked at the clock. Quarter past nine. Greg had left this morning at seven. Poor man.

She got up to greet him.

He looked tired but smiled when he saw her.

“Hello Greg,” she said before getting up on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips.

“Hello Jane,” he replied.

“Shitty day?” she asked while he was taking off his coat.

“You could say that. Murder. Complicated case,” Greg rolled his shoulders as he made his way to the bathroom.

He closed the door but shouted through it.

“We’ve got Sherlock on it now, so it’s only a matter of time. Still, he’s an irritating bastard, as you know,” Greg flushed, and Jane heard the sound of running water as he was washing his hands.

Oh yes, she knew Sherlock. The man had analyzed Jane during their first meeting, including telling everyone about her up to then meager love life and her “obvious” infatuation with DI Lestrade. Who hadn’t had the slightest idea at the time. It had been a bit of a nightmare. Nevertheless, Sherlock’s verbal diarrhea had led to Greg asking her out, which then had led to them becoming an item, which had led to him moving in with her ten months later. They just clicked, it just worked. Molly had once told her how much he appreciated her for giving the inspector a safe place to come home to and Jane had been very moved by the pathologist’s warm words.

“Dinner? Beer?” Jane asked when Greg emerged from the bathroom again to let himself fall into the comfortable armchair he so loved.

He sighed.

“A beer would be awfully nice, love” he mumbled, about to get up but she was giving him a sign to stay seated, leaving for the kitchen and returning with a bottle, a glass and a bottle opener.

“Thank you. You’re fantastic,” Greg said, smiling tiredly as he took the beer from her.

He leaned back against the headrest, closing his eyes for a moment. Jane watched him intently. Greg was very attractive for his age, though he didn’t see that. He was the definition of a silver fox, and just as cunning. He was one of the good guys, working hard to make London a bit safer and the world a bit brighter. She’d been drawn to him from the moment he entered her favorite pub, sat down next to her while she was watching the game and complained about Arsenal’s defensive while sipping his pint.

She would never have expected such an outcome from their chance meeting at the pub, but here they were. He looked at her, then made a face and rubbed his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” she asked, concerned.

“Just a bit tightly wound,” he explained.

Jane got up and stepped behind his armchair, softly patting his hands away.

“Let me,” she instructed and started to massage his shoulders.

Greg slumped forward a bit with a groan.

“God, that’s good! Oh, this is fantastic,” he mumbled.

She kept kneading his knotted muscles and he kept groaning and sighing contently. Jane grinned. She loved spoiling her man. That’s when she had an idea.

“Greg?”

“Hm?”

“You want to relax, right?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

She stopped massaging him. His eyes opened again, and he looked at her questioningly when she rounded the chair and got to her knees in front of him.

“Jane? What are you up to?” he asked.

She grinned, stroking her hands up his legs, urging him to spread them so she could crawl be between them.

“I’m going to make you relax, Greg,” she replied, looking up at him with hooded eyes.

His eyebrows drew up.

“Oh? Of course, do your worst,” he said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

She winked at him before starting to unbuckle his belt, “accidentally” touching his stirring cock underneath the fabric. She fumbled a bit but managed to get him free. He was half-hard already. Looking up at him, she smiled, holding his cock in one hand before leaning forward to press several kisses along his shaft.

His breath hitched when she planted a soft kiss to the spongy head, now fully erect. She loved the little noises he made. Greg was mostly rather quiet in bed, though he lost his composure when he was close.

Jane licked along his shaft, not touching the tip but giving kitten licks to the sensitive skin just below the head. Greg made an involuntary whimpering noise when her tongue played with his frenulum. It was one of his special spots that drove him wild. She went back to licking up and down his length.

His hands were fisted into the fabric of his pants near his knees. Jane brought her hand that was not holding his dick up to squeeze his hand. It was hot and sweaty. She kept holding it.

She finally licked up the precum that had gathered at the tip of his cock and took it in her mouth, swirling her tongue teasingly. Greg gasped at her actions.

She started to suck on the tip, while slowly stroking the shaft with her hand. Her head moved up and down on him, her tongue dancing over his aroused flesh.

“Oh! I’m…, I’m…,” Greg gasped, obviously close.

Jane doubled her effort, sucking hard at his tip. With a strangled cry, Greg pulsed in her mouth, shooting his load. She swallowed and licked his cock clean before carefully pushing it back into his trousers.

He was panting hard, head leaned back, eyes closed. When she pulled the zipper of his pants back up, he looked down at her.

“Jane, that was… great. I’m… I… thank you,” he still panted.

She winked at him, getting up.

“Never mind. Now… Lasagna?”


End file.
